Puppy Love: Of Sorts
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: It's one thing to have a dog as a pet but its a whole 'nother thing when that dog is Jade! Tori has the responsibility of taking care of a Mystery Stew filled Jade for the weekend and trust me, it is NOT easy. Rated M for slight Sexual Situations and small Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love: Of Sorts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters.**

**Description: It's one thing to have a dog as a pet but its a whole 'nother thing when that dog is Jade! Tori has the responsibility of taking care of a Mystery Stew filled Jade for the weekend and trust me, it is _not _easy. Rated M for slight Sexual Situations and small Profanity.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 1,413**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back and with a new two-three shot. This one is more fun than serious compared to my other stories. I just got bored finishing my school work and decided to write a little something. I hope you have fun reading this story as much as I did writing it. Oh, and please leave a review and see you at the bottom!**

The sun was bright and peaked from the the velvet curtains, revealing the scene to any sorry person who unwittingly walked through the door. There was a puddle of water layering the floor, peanut butter splattered against the plain white walls, and shreds of clothes strayed across the ground.

Last night was a living _hell..._With a touch of heaven of course.

...

Students rushed out of their classrooms when they heard the bell. It was lunchtime and no one wanted to be the sorry sucker that got Festus' Mystery Stew.

It was one of the quirky traditions at Hollywood Arts. It was simple though. You get to lunch early, you get the good stuff. You get to lunch late, you get the mystery meat.

No one wanted the mystery meat.

Jade was one of the people who knew damned well, from experience, not to be one of the late suckers. So she snatched her bag from her seat and pushed through the door. Right as she stepped through the threshold, a voice brought her back.

"Jadelyn, may I speak to you for a moment?" Jade groaned. Now? Ms. Nomind really needed to speak to her now? The goth trudged over to the front desk, making sure to show her aversion by huffing the whole way. But Miss Nomind was used to Jade's attitude and waited patiently for her to reach the desk.

When Jade made it, she impatiently shook her leg and crossed her arms defiantly.

"What?" Ms. Nomind handed Jade one of the perfectly filed papers on her desk and watched her reaction.

It was a recent test they had taken but Jade didn't see what the problem was. She aced it. This was Writing class after all, Jade was a natural.

She looked at Ms. Nomind with an impatiently curious expression and silently urged her to continue.

"As you know, you are one of my most talented students in this class," Jade rolled her eyes. Of course she knew, no one could write like she could. "And I wanted to offer you something."

"What?"

"I need you tutor one of my students. I'm sure you know her. Victoria Vega-"

"Nononononono! I'm not going to do it. Ask someone else cause I'm already out of the question." Jade threw the test back on the desk and made a sharp turn to the exit. This was such a waste of her time! Now because of this stupid stunt, she would have to eat the crap Festus spawned in that hellhole of his. Jade muttered under her breath. _That last name fits her so fucking well._

"Jadelyn, wait."

"What!?" Jade was aggravated. She needed to leave before _everything _was gone. She would rather eat the Mystery Stew than what Festus kept in the very back of his truck. Jade shivered. She was sure she saw it _move _one day.

"If you do tutor Miss Vega, I will assure you that you will have an 'A' this semester." Jade laughed. _Assure _her? Rest assured she was _already _assured! She needed no boost to something that was already at it's highest potential. It was like adding salt to well-seasoned dish. It was unnecessary.

"I already know I'm getting an 'A' this semester. Like you said, 'I'm one of your best students'."

"Not if you don't tutor Victoria, you won't" Jade wanted to flip something over. _First_ she had to eat shit for lunch, _then_ she had to tutor Vega, and _now _she was getting punked by her teacher. What next? Dolphins would be able to fly? Jade yelled in frustration.

"Whatever!"

Miss Nomind smirked.

"This taste like dog food!" Jade, despite her comment, continued to munch on her lunch. She was so angry. It was all Vega's fault. If she could write better Jade would be eating this...This…Crap right now.

Jade stared at Tori. "I hate you!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Tori looked at everyone for a confirmation but they all just shrugged their shoulders. Tori stared back at Jade and sighed.

"What did I do Jade?" Jade continued to eat her food, if you'd even call it that. When the last bite came, she pushed it away and pointed blatantly at Tori.

"You...You made me eat that crap!"

"What?! You're the one who came to lunch late! Not me!" Tori was whining now and Jade resisted the urge to smile. It was cute, she'd give her that.

"You're coming to my house after school."

"Wait, what?" With that, Jade picked her bag up and left the table. Everyone looked at Tori sympathetically but it was Cat who broke the silence.

"Now we have evidence that Jadey's a bitch!"

"Get in my car!"

"No!"

"Get in, damn it!"

"No!"

"Vega if you don't get in I'll stuff you in my trunk where the shovel is!"

"...Hmph. Fine…" Tori crossed her arms defiantly, despite her defeat, and stomped into the car. Jade smirked as she followed inside. _I still got it._

The car hummed as Jade started the engine and right before she could put it in reverse, she felt a tickle on her cheeks.

"Don't touch me Vega!"

"I didn't even move yet! What are you talking about!?" _What the hell? _Jade was sure she felt something and she knew it couldn't be herself because she had her hands on the wheel! Maybe it was the air conditioner or something. Yeah, that _had _to be it.

As Jade began to pull out of the school parking lot, Tori reached over to turn on the radio. Jade squinted loathingly at Tori and the Latina returned the glare.

"Just one night Jade, just one night and it'll be _all _over." Jade took a deep breath as she began the drive to the Vega household. The slight sound of music as the background as the two sat in silence, that's when it happened again.

"Vega!"

"What now Jade?"

"Stop touching me!"

"You wish I would!" Tori was brought forward as the car came to an immediate stop. Luckily her seat-belt stopped her in mid-launch or else she would have been toast.

"What were you thinking Jade?! Do you ever even- oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What's wrong with your face?!"

"What Vega? I know I'm sexy but come on, the staring is a little too much." Tori covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Jade in complete shock. _What just happened? _She had-

"Vega? Vega! Hello, Earth to Vega!" Jade was confused. What was up with Tori and why was she staring at her? Did she have something on her face? Jade reached up to cup her cheek and and she froze as she felt a long thin hair tickle her palm.

_Aw hell._

"Vega?" Tori still had her hand over her mouth to keep it from gaping open. She watched as Jade attempted to keep calm but she could see that inside all hell was freezing over.

"Yeah Jade?"

"What happened to my face?"

"I don't know Jade."

"Vega."

"Yeah Jade?"

"I'm gonna' kill Ms. Nomind!"

**AN: Yeah, told you it wasn't serious. More of a fun short story. This won't be that long and like I said, it just came to me. Not much of a plot here but yeah. I hope you liked it and I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day, evening, or night.**

**PS: Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love: Of Sorts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters.**

**Description: It's one thing to have a dog as a pet but its a whole 'nother thing when that dog is Jade! Tori has the responsibility of taking care of a Mystery Stew filled Jade for the weekend and trust me, it is _not _easy. Rated M for slight Sexual Situations and small Profanity.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 2,162  
**

**AN: Hello again, I knew you just couldn't stay away. Psych, I'm just kidding with ya'. I just pulled this together and wanted to share it with you! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. I enjoyed reading your reviews! They were so enlightening! Look at how many exclamation marks I managed to use already. I digress… See you at the bottom!**

"Hurry up and open the damn door, Vega!"

"I'm trying Jade! Now calm down and stop yelling at me!" Jade huffed. The one time they needed to get in the house, the door was locked! What kind of foolish timing they had, huh? The Vega household relied too much on their husband's reputation as a respected officer. But today, today they just had to have the ill-timed decency to worry about their safety. _Wow, just wow!_

Tori finally managed to locate her set of keys in her bag. She struggled to open the door under Jade's blatant gaze and continued to fumble until Jade took her hands in her own and assisted her in opening the door. Jade rolled her eyes as the Latina's breath hitched but she couldn't help the smirk that reached her face. She loved it when Tori showed the effect she had on her. It made her feel… Powerful? Jade had no other way to explain it. She got a light tickle in her stomach when Tori would glance her way or giggle nervously when Jade looked back. She pretended not to care but she actually did. But she still had the side in her that resented the Latina's existence. It was so confusing. Little did she know, this night would make matters a lot worse.

"There, was that so hard Vega? I knew you had a low IQ and all but not being able to open a door? Shocking." Tori snapped out of her daze quickly and managed to give her a less than menacing glare before giving her a rebuttal.

"Says the alien who's growing whiskers on her cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if this is God's way of telling you to stop being such a-"

"Bitch? Yeah Vega, I get that a lot but guess what? At least I get to be your bitch for today." Jade grinned as Tori blushed and fumbled over her words. Jade 2, Tori 0. The singer wasted no time brushing past Jade and entering her home. She didn't bother waiting for Jade to get inside before grabbing her hand and rushing her upstairs, past her parents that were bickering in the kitchen.

She couldn't risk being questioned by them over her friend's current state in appearance. She knew she couldn't let her father in on it especially due to his job as an officer. She knew he'd probably blow this up and recommend Jade seeing a doctor… Or worse. Tori shook her head heavily.

She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.

Tori continued to lead the thespian into her room and locked the door behind her, earning a rather suggestive comment from Jade but before she could retort, Jade began twitching.

Her body went limp and Tori wasted no time rushing over to her and bringing her over to the bed to rest on her back. Jade continued to twitch and her back arched from the pain. Strained groans and gasps left her mouth as she reached over to Tori for some type of reassurance but the vocalist couldn't move. She was frozen in fear.

"Vega! Don't just- AH! Shit!" The sound of a tear was heard but the two paid no mind to it as Tori reached over to the goth and took her hands in her own. Another curse left the Jade's mouth as she writhed and gasped for air. Tori was at a loss.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help so bad but this wasn't something that could be fixed with Robitussin. It wasn't a cold or a fever or a headache that could be remedied. Jade was in intense pain. Tori tried to soothe her with calming words and running her hand through her hair but it seemed to help nothing. Tori started to panic.

She considered going to get her parents but it seemed as if fate had made that decision for her. She heard a knock at her door then her father's voice.

"Baby are you in there?" Tori looked back and forth between Jade and the door. What could she do?!

"Yeah, I'm in here daddy." She focused on calming down the girl in her bed. She couldn't add more problems to her list by telling her parents about Jade's incident. They'd send Jade away to the hospital and lord knew what they would do there. She couldn't risk it.

"Is everything okay? I heard some yelling and I got worried. What's going on in there?"

"I-I um, Jade is sleeping over and she has some really bad cramps. You know, girl problems. Nothing to worry about papi." Mr. Vega immediately left the door. He didn't want _any_ part of what was going on in that room. He already went through the "Puberty Phase" and "Birds & the Bees" stories with her. He thought she could handle it now and what ever was going on in that room was "girl business".

"Alright, you girls be safe and Jade, don't hurt my baby." Jade could only let out a pained "Okay" as she continued to struggle. Mr. Vega shook his head. _Thank god I don't have to go through… that. If I ever saw blood coming from there I would freak._

"Jade, just calm down okay? Please say you're okay." There was a whimper and then… Nothing. Everything just stopped. Jade stopped moving and moaning and groaning. Her body went limp and Tori nearly skyrocketed out the ceiling from the thought of Jade dying in her bed. What would she tell her dad? What would she tell the police. To hell with it all! Her dad was the police!

Tori started pacing the room. She couldn't go to jail now, she had her whole life ahead of her! She was going to be famous and she would be a popstar and she would be married and she would have children and her parents would be proud of her and she wouldn't have to share a bathroom with Trina and she would be friends with Jade. Everything was going to be perfect!

Tori was too lost in her reverie to see Jade rising from the bed. She, oddly, had a smile on her face as she rushed towards Tori, tackling her on the floor. Tori was caught by surprise and let out a girlish squeal as she fell on her back. Jade was quick to rub her face in the crook of Tori's neck. The Latina's response was subdued as she felt something wet slide across her face.

"Eww! Get off Jade! What's gotten into you?" Tori pushed the actress off her without remorse and wiped the liquid from off her face. What in the world was wrong with her? Tori watched as Jade whimpered on the floor. She hung her head down and stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. Tori instinctively felt guilty. The way Jade was looking at her like she had shot a puppy, pun intended, and how her tail hang between her legs was so touching.

Wait, her tail?

Tori rubbed her eyes to make sure she had everything right. And yeah, the tail was still there in all it's furry glory. Tori walked carefully over to Jade and sat beside her silently. The human pup took this as an opportunity to put her "paws" on Tori's chest and whine for forgiveness. Tori wasn't focused on that though, she reached over to grasp onto Jade's tail and stroke it.

She was surprised when Jade whimpered and yet again pinned her to the floor to resume her past ministrations, only this time she licked Tori's face more vigorously as she panted excitedly. She wanted her "owner" to know how much she appreciated her and showed it by rubbing her cheek against Tori's.

The new owner's reaction was different this time and she welcomed Jade's licking rather than refused it. She giggled, amused by Jade's actions and pushed her gently off this time.

"Okay, okay. Jade stop." The actress never did though, she continued to lick and caress Tori's cheek with her own. Until she heard another knock at the door. Tori quickly stood and motioned for Jade to be quiet. She went to go open the door and wasn't surprised to see her annoying sister at the other end.

"Yes Trina?"

"Move out my way. I need to borrow some of you clothes- What is Jade doing here?" Trina stopped in the middle of the room to watch as Jade lazily caressed her face with her wrist . It was all cool until Trina saw a tail whip from behind Jade's back and she looked at Tori for an answer.

"I-I-It, it's not what it looks like. Jade and I were-" Trina cut her off.

"Jumping each other's bones? Listen, what ever kinky stuff you're into isn't my business. All I came in here for was some clothes and then you can continue your little… Bestiality session with Jade alright?" Tori sighed as she watched Trina barged into her closet and took whatever she went in there for. The talentless singer looked back to take in the scene one last time before she shook her head and muttered to herself, locking the door on her way out. _Finally, those two had enough sexual tension to make a new planet. I just hope dad doesn't find out._ Trina huffed.

_I just wonder if my date would be up for that kinda' stuff._

Tori glared at the human pup lazily attempting to catch her tail. She sighed._ What am I gonna' do with her? I mean I can't take her back to her house. There's no one there and I doubt Jade will be able to take care of herself until this thing wears off. Plus, who would take her? I have no car so I can't go anywhere. It's just too risky. My dad could come in at any second and I know his nobility streak will kick in and we'll have to force Jade to a doctor. Who knows what they'll do to her. I just wish this thing she's in goes away before morning._

Tori was taken out of her trance by a loud sniff behind her. When Tori looked back to check up on Jade she found the thespian circling the floor and sniffing it.

"Oh no you don't. You may have lost your human sense but you are not taking a dump on my carpet!" _First things first, potty training._

**AN: Don't worry guys, this chapter will be continued. It's just I couldn't write anymore and I don't plan on making this thing longer than three chapters. It just doesn't seem to have a long story potential for me. I would just be prolonging something that doesn't need to be. I'm sure some of you do agree with me on that… Right? Anyway, the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm finished with it. It's amazing how I pulled this thing together in just one day. It usually takes me like three before I get the urge to write anything. I am a HUGE procrastinator. I swear, the world will end before I even get the inspiration to do something with my life. But yet I go off into a whole new saga. Even though I have a lot of time on my hands, it takes me a long while to do something with it. Thanks for reading and remember to have a good day, evening, or night.**

**PS: Don't procrastinate like I do. I think I just do that because it's in my young teenage nature.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Love: Of Sorts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters.**

**Description: ****It's one thing to have a dog as a pet but its a whole 'nother thing when that dog is Jade! Tori has the responsibility of taking care of a Mystery Stew filled Jade for the weekend and trust me, it is **_**not **_**easy. Rated M for slight Sexual Situations and small Profanity.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 5,002**

**AN: Hey guys! I guess this is the end of the road. I want to thank you for reviewing and I would love to read your reviews on how you felt about this chapter. It's longer than the others but that's only because it's the conclusion and I wanted to do it right! I really liked writing this whole thing because it was very different from what I usually do write. I mean, a humanoid dog? Who would have thought?! But anyway please enjoy and review. I'll see you at the bottom and sometime in the middle. (I just couldn't help myself with the middle one.)**

It seemed as though Jade had a little more intelligence than a dog would and that might be because she still was, sorta', kinda' a human… With a tail… _And_ whiskers. But it didn't take away from the fact that she had developed many canine mannerisms and she still had the capacity of learning as a human would.

Tori figured that out when she began teaching Jade how to use the potty.

It was… Odd showing a teenager with the same parts, some bigger than hers, to use a bathroom. She couldn't help but stare down the goth's shirt a couple of times but she didn't mean to! They were just _right there _and Tori had to fight the urge to reach down and cup one of those suckers. But there was still something about it that bothered her. Whenever Tori welcomed Jade's feverish licking, caresses, and tackles she felt like she was doing something wrong. Like it was a sin or something. Then it hit her.

Jade was a human with a dog brain. She didn't know or understand what she was doing. Was she taking advantage of her?

Tori knew she wasn't the type of person to use someone's weakness against them and she wasn't going to start now just because Jade (The sexiest bad-ass at school) was sitting in front of her (With a set of whiskers and a tail that just corresponded with her bad-ass sexiness so well!) with her voluptuous chest on display (Which had to be a good D-Cup) and a dog brain that made her spontaneously lick the Latina's cheek _and _straddle her on the floor.

_I'm only human, damn it!_

Tori sighed. How could she fight this? She couldn't help it if she was attracted to Jade and she definitely couldn't help it if she continued to do things that aroused her. So, in a way… It wasn't her fault. Tori watched Jade as she rolled around on the carpet. She had just finished teaching her how to put the toilet to good use. Now they were just lazily relaxing. Well, Jade was lazily relaxing while Tori was restlessly fretting. The human pup noticed.

Sometimes Jade would wander over to the Latina in search of affection and Tori absentmindedly gave it to her. Although the thespian got what she was in search for, she didn't get it the way she wanted it. Jade didn't seem to take kindly to that.

She wanted her owner's attention and she wasn't getting it! Jade jumped up to accompany the singer on the bed and when that didn't get her the attention she wanted, Jade tackled her. Tori yelped as she fell back. _What's up with Jade and the tackling? Things never change even when you grow a tail and whiskers, huh?_

Tori blushed as Jade experimentally pawed at her chest. She was attempting to engage Tori in a playful dominance match. The goth was so into her ministrations that she didn't notice the whimper her owner made as she continued. Jade felt as though she still wasn't getting the attention she needed, so she leaned over and bit at the Latina's open neck. She still didn't fight back!

Tori moaned loudly as Jade tended to her neck. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms loosely around the girl's neck as a sign for more. Jade was _so _confused. They were supposed to be fighting here and her owner was taking it lightly. That didn't sit well with her so Jade bit at the Latina's neck harshly and earned a pained yelp from the brunette beneath her. There we go!

Tori was shaken out of her reverie and the reality of their position sank in. She pushed the pup off of her torso while she still had the will to do it and stood up quickly. The blush was still apparent but she had a stern look in her eye which made Jade shrink back. _This is a first._

"No! You can't do that, okay? This isn't right and I don't want it to happen like this. Before this happened I-I didn't even know I wanted _it _to happen at all! So just… Just back off, okay?" Tori watched as Jade solemnly nodded and wander off into a corner of a her room. Yes, she felt bad and yes, she wanted it _really _badly but it was just wrong. She couldn't take advantage of Jade that way, even though Jade didn't know what she was doing.

With that, the Latina left the room to take a shower and wash off all of the frustrations of today.

Jade observed with sad eyes as she watched her owner walk through the door. She had failed miserably. Her purpose was to make her happy and she couldn't even do that. She needed a way to prove herself to Tori. A way to show her that she _was_ worth it. But she had no idea how to. She already tried entertaining her by chasing her tail and even engaged in a duel with her. What would she do?

A growl of Jade's stomach broke the silence.

That was it! Jade would bring back a meal to show her owner how useful she was! It was brilliant! With that, Jade strolled through the crack Tori left in the door to find a meal that would fill her master with joy.

She looked around and saw some stairs that would lead her down into the living room… Where David was on the phone with his partner Gary. Jade sniffed around and made her way down to where she believed she would get her meal. The thespian strolled into the kitchen, unseen by David. He was having a serious conversation with his partner about texting his wife. Not too long ago, he found out that the two were texting and had reason to believe Gary was attracted to his lover. _How ironic, my partner wants to partner with my partner. _Mr. Vega laughed at his own pun. (AN: So that's where Tori gets it from, huh?)

Jade looked around the kitchen, where Holly was making Family Pot Pie. As she bent over to put the food in the oven, she felt a breath on her backside. She smiled ominously. David was feeling kinky tonight, huh? Mrs. Vega decided to play along and continued to put the pot pie in the oven. She soon felt a grope on her ass and she gave her husband a moan, urging him to continue.

When the caresses stopped, Holly Vega looked back to beg her husband to continue but was met with no other than Jade West.

_What the fuck?_

"Jadelyn West, what in the world do you think you're doing?! Do you understand the consequences to your actions? My husband is a respected police officer and you just… Just _fondled_ me. That deserves nothing but.." As the middle-aged woman continued on with her rant, Jade began searching for something to feed her owner. She sniffed around and found something delicious waiting on the counter. It was in a jar but she could smell it, it was divine.

Holly looked at Jade and nearly burst into hysteria. _Did I… Did I just see a tail? You want to know what? This is all a dream. I don't see Jade right now, I didn't just enjoy her touching me, I didn't see the whiskers on her face, I didn't see a tail, and I don't want to cheat on my husband right now. All I need to do is take a long nap… And call Gary in the morning. _Holly crept up the stairs and headed for her room, snatching a large bottle of wine on her way.

She would _not _be waking up anytime soon.

Jade looked up at the jar and grasped it with her "paws". She stared at it in curiosity. This was an interesting catch but how did it work? If she could find out how this worked, her owner would definitely be proud of her. Jade sniffed the jar but then her ears twitched.

"Oh, hello Jade! I was just coming in to check on Holly. Do you know where she went off to?" Jade just ignored him and continued with her task. She had to figure out that contraption before her owner returned! She couldn't be bothered with such pesky things right now!

"_Okay… _Oh!" David noticed Jade struggling with the jar and went over to help her. He gently took it from the girls hands and opened it for her.

"Yeah, these things are hard to open these days. But this is the best brand! The work is worth the prize." He earned a growl from the human pup. She would not be bested by any stranger! She would be the one to give the meal to her owner and she couldn't let anyone else reap the benefits. She found it after all! So she should be the one who gets to be petted and caressed by her Tori!

Jade snatched the jar from David's hands and darted upstairs, baring her teeth on the way. David just shook his head and sighed. _That PMS is __**serious**__!_

When the goth got back to her territory, she set the jar of peanut butter on the floor and waited for her owner. And waited… And waited… Soon enough the tempting smells of the unique delicacy were calling for her. She attempted to resist them but they continued and so did the growling of her belly.

One taste wouldn't hurt, right?

Back in the bathroom, Tori was drying off her hair and putting on her pajamas. She sighed as she thought back to what was left in her room.

Jade.

Alright, she did feel bad for how she reacted but it was off of instincts! She couldn't do it with Jade while she was like that, so it was all within reason. Plus, she didn't even know she wanted to do _it _with Jade before this.

Alright, that was a lie but she still held off for the same reasons. Even though she liked the way Jade touched her… _And _nipped at her neck… And cupped her breast with those soft hands while she nuzzled into her cheek and pushed her hips into her own. _Jesus, why can't things just be normal?_

As Tori finished drying off her hair, she exited the bathroom as did the steam from her hot shower. On her way there, she could see her mother downing a bottle of wine and cradling her head in her hands. _What in the world happened to her?_

Tori took in a deep breath as she turned the knob to her door. This was it. As she flung the door open all she could see was brown. Yes, brown. Smudges of it all over her walls and floor and carpet and Jade.

Jade?

"Jade! What did you _do? _I leave for one minute and you paint my room with… What is this? Peanut butter!" Tori watched, fumed, as Jade whimpered and rolled the jar over to her with her nose almost as if it were an offering. The brunette sighed and took the jar in her hands. She didn't understand this girl at all but it was obvious that she was trying to make a nice gesture.

Tori bent down and looked at the goth's deep blue eyes. The pup watched intently as her owner lifted her hand and caressed her cheek. Mission accomplished!

Tori giggled as Jade licked at her face and struggled to stay balanced. She just couldn't stay mad at this girl!

"Alright! Alright! You're all dirty, lets get you cleaned up, huh?" Tori rose and didn't wait for Jade as she practically dragged her into the bathroom. Tori searched the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and silently closed and locked the bathroom door. When she turned, she saw Jade sniffing the toilet.

"Ew, Jade! Don't sniff that! That's not sanitary!" Tori shook her head as she closed the lid to the toilet. She looked at the goth and once again wondered what she was going to do next.

She would have to take off her clothes and see her naked and watch as the water trickled down her porcelain skin. _No, no! Bad thoughts Tori! _She once again shook her head and hesitantly began taking off the thespian's clothing. Her hands trembled and she could have sworn her nose bled after she slid off the shirt. Jade was definitely getting her daily dose of dairy.

Next was the pants. Jade watched confused as her owner began taking off her clothing. What was she doing? Was this a way of freeing her? And why was blood coming from her owner's nose? She didn't move as Tori continued with her task but that didn't stop her from wondering what was going on.

With a hitch, the future singer unbuckled the straps to Jade's bra and that was what broke the gate to her dam.

Blood gushed from her nose and she reached quickly for some tissue. This would be hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that Jade obviously didn't get the joke. Jade, concerned, began approaching Tori as if unaware to her nude state. Tori's eyes never left Jade's chest while she reached over to nuzzle her neck. Tori nearly fainted when she felt those _matured, _for lack of better word, breasts press against her chest.

Jade continued to nuzzle. She just thought she would bring comfort to her owner because she was evidently in pain. She couldn't stand watching her owner in such torture. She had to make her feel better. If only she still had some of that peanut butter, that would do the trick!

Soon enough, Tori got hold of her sanity and gently pushed the goth from her. Jade took that as a sign and smiled. She healed her!

Tori threw the tissue away and pressed on, shredding the underwear quickly before she could lose anymore blood, if she had any left to give. Tori rushed over to the tub and began to turn the water on, pushing the switch to keep it from escaping.

When she was done, she lead Jade to the tub and lowered her to the bottom. As the tub filled, Jade began tossing and turning. She was clearly interested by by the water and it made Tori laugh. Jade took note of her owners reaction and continued to toss and turn. She wanted her owner to be as happy as possible. That was her lifetime goal after all.

Tori continued to laugh. Jade was just so cute! Part of her wanted to take a video or something to remember today but she knew she couldn't. That saddened her. The fact that she couldn't take a memento to remind her of this whole crazy day because she knew there would be no other like it. No other time when Jade would be so unguarded and so willful. But it would always be a part of her, it would always be a memory and how the Latina knew that it would be her own little secret cheered her up a little.

Tori let out a sad smile and reached for the soap.

She covered her hands and prepared herself before beginning to lather Jade's body. She started with her back because that was the least sexual area she could begin with. Jade began to whine. The Latina always had skillful hands but she made extra sure to be as gentle as she could with her pup. She circled her hands and even scratched a little. Jade liked that.

Soon enough her hands started to wander off to the writer's abdomen. Tori blushed when she felt around the toned area. She tried not to get aroused but it was hard. The feel of Jade's taut stomach made her insides whirl. Even though that was one of the lesser sensual areas, Tori and Jade both were getting hell of a kick out of it.

It didn't last long though. Tori's hands went on to greater and better things when they cupped Jade's bountiful chest.

She earned a whimper.

The Latina tried hard not to get carried away but she couldn't help ghosting her hand over one of the nipples directed to her, all for her. Jade's back arched to give Tori more of her but she didn't get it. It seemed that the action reminded Tori of her chore. She quickly finished off Jade's body and rinsed her off. The pup was disappointed. Her owner made good work of her and she needed more of whatever she was being given. She tried grabbing Tori's hands and leading them back to her breasts, offering herself to her, but the brunette quickly snatched them back and calmly told her not to do so.

It was needless to say Jade was getting upset. She was getting desperate and she needed some relief _now. _

Out of her despair, Jade grabbed onto Tori's shirt and flung her into the tub. Tori let out a yelp and panicked like anyone would.

"Jade! Why would you do that?! I could have drowned or something." An upset Tori walked out the bathroom to change her clothes. _What is wrong with Jade? I cant believe she would do that to me. Is she __**trying **__to kill me?_

Like a loyal companion, Jade wasted no time chasing after her owner. On her way, she passed Holly in the hallway, who had been attempting to clear her mind. When she finally thought she had obtained some sort of relief from her obvious hallucinations, she left her room to seek comfort from her husband. But she obviously spoke too soon.

Holly took another swig from her bottle and headed back to her sanctuary.

Jade was right by Tori's side when she entered the room but the Latina didn't seem to take notice. Her mind was too clouded to process the sound of Jade behind her nor the sorry whines she was making.

Puddles of water soon gained abundance as it dripped from both girls' bodies and onto the plush purple carpet or hardwood floor. Tori began taking off her clothes.

She absentmindedly threw them to the floor while checking in for for replacements. Jade watched in an unfamiliar but well known heat as her eyes wandered over her master's tanned body. She started to feel a lustful warmth when Tori bent over to search her dressers. That's when nature kicked in.

The thespian darted behind the Latina and quickly wrapped her arms over her front. There was a yelp from Tori before she started to feel a wet, warm body grinding into her. She began to protest and ask Jade just what in the world possessed her to do what she did but it seemed as though her pup thought one step ahead and took both her wrists over her head. Tori never felt so vulnerable.

There was soon an animalistic growl and a civilized moan.

Both females welcomed the other as they enjoyed their sexual tension being relieved. Jade's tail began to whip and it soon found itself wrapped around Tori's leg to bring her closer. Tori couldn't help the part of her that thought it was wrong and it almost took over but that part of her, that was locked in so deep for so long, stepped in and took control.

Jade ground in harder, faster, and Tori started to reach out and claw at anything, _everything. _Her head was pushed against the dresser as Jade rushed in and created a force that rocked the dresser forward and back. The sound of moans, whimpers, whines, panting, and rhythmic bangs filled the room. Tori looked back with half-lidded eyes to see Jade with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape as she continue to rawly fuck her. The sight turned her on even further.

She aided Jade and met her with each thrust she gave to her. The sound of skin against skin was music to their ears.

Jade wanted her master so badly, she wanted to ensure that she felt what she was feeling, she wanted to show how strongly she felt for her. That passion seeped through when Jade leaned over and pawed at Tori's breasts, just as she had done to her.

"Jade, yes! Please give it to me harder baby. God, ah!" Toti's knees began to weaken and she nearly fell to the floor from all the exertion. Jade's instincts kicked in and moved their session over to the bed.

Toti bounced when she fell backward onto the soft surface and Jade wasted no time pounding into her once more. Tori was getting restless. She was so close, _so close. _She could taste it all.

With the last bit of energy she had left, the Latina flipped them over. It was so quick and Jade sat in growing lust as she watched her owner take over her. _Dominate_ her.

The bed rocked hard and let out it's own moans. Jade grasped for the sheets around her while wrapping her legs around her owner's waist to bring her in deeper.

God almighty, and as they reached their final thrusts, Jade let out a long sensual moan and Tori stopped herself from crying out by biting into her pup's neck. Things stood still for a moment but it felt so short. But as quick as it left, a taste of what it was remained and left them wishing for it to stay longer.

Tori fell on top of Jade while the goth just remained immobilized, basking in the safety while it was there. The two never moved and enjoyed the buzzes and whispers of their orgasm. Suddenly, Tori spoke.

"Jade, I don't know if you understand me right now or if you will even remember this tomorrow but I-I... I don't know. I think I love you and this whole crazy night just made me love you even more. But as great of an experience as it was, I miss you. The _original _you and I can't wait for you to come back to me... Don't get me wrong, I love puppy you but I just want that old spark back. The bite to your bark, get it? He-he." Tori waited for some kind of response, a hint that Jade was back and comprehended what they just did. A rude comment about her terrible pun but she didn't get one. She waited and waited but soon the exhaustion of their night caught up with her and she fell asleep.

And on the brink of that ephemeral sleep, she heard a wistful, "I love you too."

The sun was bright and peaked from the the velvet curtains, revealing the scene to any sorry person who unwittingly walked through the door. There was a puddle of water layering the floor, peanut butter splattered against the plain white walls, and shreds of clothes strayed across the ground.

Tori was awake, watching Jade's face in awe. When she woke, she immediately noticed that there were no longer any whiskers on her face and when she looked under the covers to see any signs of Jade's tail, there were none.

There was a part of her that missed it but there was also the other part that welcomed the Jade she began to love in the beginning. And yeah, she was a little afraid of what she would say when she woke up, if she remembered, or if she felt the same but right now, she just wanted to relish what was here. But that didn't last long before her bedroom door opened abruptly.

"Tori, I need to borrow- Finally! You banged the girl! I was starting to wonder if you had taken a pledge of celibacy or something!" Trina stood at the door and fist pumped the air. Everyone at school had been waiting for these two to get together. It had become so bad that they had began betting on when it would happen. And apparently, Trina had won a solid $50.00 from Robbie Shapiro, a non-believer in the Jori arts.

"Trina! You have to be more quiet or else you'll wake-" It was too late, Jade's eyes opened and she immediately panicked when she saw the plush purple peanut butter stained carpet on the floor. She looked at Tori and glared.

"What the hell is this? What did we do?"

"What my date didn't want to do with me." Trina held a sorry frown and shook her head in sorrow. After she caught the two last night, she had gotten the inspiration to engage in it with her current date. Needless to say the man turned her down, eyed her like she had grown a third nostril, and made up some excuse about having an emergency at the hospital. _He didn't even work at a hospital! _Trina huffed. Tori got all the fun.

Not a second passed before Holly, who had _major _hangover, poked her head into the door and began to reprimand the girls about their volume.

"What is all this ruckus?! Keep it down! It's too early in the damned morning- What is she doing here?" Holly pointed at Jade with a shaky finger and looked at Tori, who was lying naked in her bed, attempting to cover herself with a blanket.

"More like _who _is she doing." Trina chuckled and Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She looked back at Tori and barely managed to get the words out her mouth while her mind wrapped around the idea of them… Y'know, doing _it._

"Did we?" Jade asked.

"We did.."

The two shared a long stare and silent messages were sent with their eyes. Jade wasn't as angry as she appeared to be. On the contrary, she was quite relieved. You have no idea how long she has wanted to jump Tori's bones. And now that she finally got it out of her system, she could focus on her feelings towards the Latina. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she didn't remember any of it. _How the fuck do I have sex with a Vega and not remember it?_

It was Holly who broke the silence, "I'm going to go back into my room. Don't bother me, and tell your father it was me who took his favorite bottle of wine. Matter of a fact, tell him it was me who took whatever is missing from the cabinet. Lord, please give me strength…" They all eyed Holly in confusion as they watched her make her exit. Mrs. Vega couldn't leave without eyeing Jade and cradling her head. The two siblings shared a silent conversation as they processed their mother's odd behavior. _What was that about?_

It was not to long after that Trina followed her mother and thanked the two lovers for something about a new pair of shoes. They didn't linger too much on it though. Who ever understood what came out of Trina's mouth anyway?

A tense silence filled the room as the two awkwardly looked at each other. They had no idea what to say and Jade was sure it would be easier if she could remember just what the hell happened yesterday. All she could remember was something about a bath and the smells of peanut butter and Family Pot Pie.

"Soo, are you going to tell me what happened or…?" Tori gave a slight smile to Jade before recalling last nights events.

Last night was a living _hell..._With a touch of heaven of course.

**AN: And scene! That's a wrap. I hope you liked it and that you enjoyed the fluffiness of the whole chapter. I'm not used to fluff by I mean, I do love it. Who doesn't? Anyway, this is the end of the road for Puppy Love and I can't wait to see your reviews on it. I hope you have a great day, evening, or night.**

**PS: LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
